


Maybe Even After...

by SmilesRawesome



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Zombie Apocalypse, letswritesherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had thought the dead body was the least of their worries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Even After...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lets Write Sherlock Challenge 11 :3

They had thought the dead body was the least of their worries.

They were wrong.

He hadn’t realised, he hadn’t realised. They hadn’t realised what was happening.

But now it was too late to save his best friend and John didn’t know what to do.

 

There had been nobody when they woke up. The streets were silent. They’d gone out to investigate and found a body when they heard them. The growls and snarls. They’d turned to find corpses, rotting corpses coming towards them.

 

They forgot about the body.

Which, in a zombie apocalypse, is one of the worst things you can do.

 

John had heard a scream from his best friend and saw the now un-dead body that had been dead just two minutes ago biting into Sherlock’s neck. He’d shot the thing in the forehead, as he’d learned very quickly that was the only way to kill them, but it was too late.

 

Sherlock was transforming before his eyes.

 

“John...” The man was looking up at him, from where he had fallen onto his knees. “John I’m so sorry... I should’ve seen him coming...”

“Sherlock-“ The sob is torn from John’s throat as his eyes blur. He should’ve been watching him, he should have done something more to stop this.

 

A hiss of pain from Sherlock is enough to bring John back to his senses. He wiped away the tears that had already fallen and kneeled down in front of the taller man, wanting to do this one last time.

 

“We said til death do us part... I think we could extend that...” he breathed, pressing his lips against Sherlock’s desperately. Sherlock kissed back while he could.

 

But he could feel the skin rotting under his fingers, the growling in Sherlock’s chest. He opened his eyes and watched the last traces of Sherlock disappear as his beautiful gray-green-blue eyes went dull.

 

Despite everything, John still kissed him again, one last time. He felt the teeth rip into him, tearing his lip off and he screamed Sherlock’s name until the infection took him over completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! XD


End file.
